edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Eden Eternal Wiki:Community Portal
__TOC__ Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Make sure to check our Policies so as not to get in twouble with our fwiendwy admins. Don't worry, although they might ban and kick, they certainly don't spit, and they're not known for byte-ing. Our list is short and simple! If you are looking for how to do specific formatting for subjects on this wiki, as well as some coding help, feel free to visit the the Manual of Style. If that's not why you're here, read on! New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. Comments also do wonders, but it is recommended to use the talk page in most occasions. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. If you do not see a forums article that you feel should be set up, use the talk page on the main forums page to relay that message. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. Adding un existing Redirects that are plausible is also a great way to contribute * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal